Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
__TOC__ thumb|left|300px Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Hi, ihr könnt mir hier Nachrichten hinterlassen, für Verbesserungsvorschläge etc. Ich hoffe, diese Seite wird irgendwann die bekannteste Star-Wars-Seite in Deutschland. :Ich bin wieder da, wie ich sehe hat sich hier einiges getan, 70 Artikel in einer Woche sind nicht schlecht. Leider war ich beim 1000 nicht da. Ist sonst noch was wichtiges passiert??Im Urlaub hatte ich auf jeden fall genug zeit um drei weitere Star Wars bücher zu lesen: Erben des Imperiums, Akademie der Angst und Bacta-Piraten.Ich werde nun mal nachsehen was es so neues gibt und dann weitermachen!!!mfg.--Yoda41 18:21, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Yoda, willkommen zurück! Der 1000. Artikel war das Highlight der vergangenen Tage, die zweitwichtigste Neuigkeit ist, dass die Jedipedia noch diesen Monat auf einen anderen Server umziehen muß, da der Traffic alle Erwartungen sprengt. Ansonsten ist aber alles beim alten :) Gruß und viel Spaß beim "Einlesen"! RC-9393 18:27, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Wielang ist die seite während des Umzugs dann nicht zu erreichen?? und ist dann danach alles mit werbung zugemüllt?? ;-) ::::Ich weiß da leider nicht mehr als Du; die gesamte Diskussion kannst du hier nachlesen... RC-9393 18:34, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::::Hallo und willkommen zurück, Yoda41! Wir versuchen den Umzug so unauffällig wie möglich zu gestalten, d. h. durchgehende Erreichbarkeit. Ich werde also eine Sondernachtschicht schmeißen müssen ;-) Werbung machen wir so viel wie nötig und so wenig wie möglich. Weitere Details kannst du bei RCs angegebenem Link nachlesen. Gruß --Premia 19:54, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hallo Yoda41. Heute habe ich noch gedacht, wann den der Yoda endlich mal wieder kommt. Na, und da bist du. Die anderen haben's schon gesagt, dass hier außer dem 1000. Artikel und dem Server-Problem nicht viel geschehen ist. Also eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht... ;-) Gruß Little Ani 20:04, 4. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich fange am montag mein studium an und werde ab dann wohl lieder nicht mehr so viel zeit für Jedipedia haben, jedoch bin ich an den wochenenden dann immer wieder mal zu stelle.--Yoda41 17:25, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Dann wünsche ich Dir auf jeden Fall viel Spaß und viel Erfolg - und genieß die Studienzeit ;-) Wir halten hier weiterhin die Stellung. Das "reale Leben" hat natürlich immer Vorrang und kann einem in die Quere kommen, aber es ist schön, dass Du trotzdem der Jedipedia treu bleiben willst. Wenn sich das Studium erst mal eingependelt hat, wird sich sicher die ein oder andere Gelegenheit ergeben, hier weiter tätig zu sein. Gruß! RC-9393 17:31, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Genau! Wenn du dich erstmal durch den Wust von Infos gewühlt hast, die als "Ersti" auf dich einstürmen, dann wirst du ganz schnell feststellen, dass du auch während des Großteils des Semesters viel Zeit für andere Sachen hast - kommt natürlich auch auf den Studiengang an. Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Erfolg und auch viele neue Freunde! Ben Kenobi 17:38, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ja danke für die aufmunternden Worte! Biologie ist der Studiengang und ich werd sehn wieviel zeit dann noch bleibt ;-)--Yoda41 20:21, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ich fürchte, Biologie ist am Anfang ziemlich stressig - viele Nebenfächer (Mathe, Physik, Chemie) mit straffem Stundenplan, aber dafür gibt es heitere Praktika... ;-) RC-9393 20:24, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, du kennst dich aus? ist hier jemand im studivz.net?--Yoda41 20:25, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Hm, du solltest eher fragen, wer nicht im StudiVZ ist. Joa, ich bin z.B. auch da. Such mal nach nem Siegener Theologen im Deutschland-Trikot, dann hast du mich gefunden! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 20:33, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte Zoologie im Nebenfach und hatte die Ehre, ein entsprechendes Sezierpraktikum bei den Biologen machen zu dürfen ;-) Sehr anregende Erfahrung... bei dieser Gelegenheit habe ich mitbekommen, wie anstrengend das Grundstudium Biologie ist, vor allem stehen da die typischen "Siebfächer", die dazu gedacht sind, Leute zu vergraulen, im Vordergrund und die Biologie selbst kriegst du eher weniger zu sehen. Im Hauptstudium wird's dann etwas entspannter, wenn Mathe, Physik und Chemie nach dem Vordiplom erledigt sind - dann wählst Du Deinen Schwerpunkt selbst und kannst auch Dinge machen, die mehr Spaß machen als Pflichtfächer... Das ist aber der Fluch bei jeder Naturwissenschaft, da muß man durch. Gruß! RC-9393 20:39, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich studiere Wirtschaftswissenschaft und da muss man im Grundstudium auch dieses perverse Fach Mathe machen... Bild:--).gif Ich bin übrigens auch im StudiVZ, unter Kenan Degirmenci zu finden. Dir, Yoda41, wünsche ich einen guten Start ins Studium und viel Erfolg! @Ben Kenobi: Willkommen zurück! Viele Grüße --Premia 20:52, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Tjaja, die armen Leutchen, die auch noch freiwillig etwas mit Mathe machen... Bild:;-).gif Jo, ich bin froh, wieder da zu sein! Ben Kenobi 21:03, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hey Yoda41! Du bist doch nicht etwa nervös? Ich kann dir leider keine Erfahrungsberichte zu Biologie-Studium liefern, da ich selber nicht studiere. Aber ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall viel Erfolg. :::::::Vergiss uns nicht, hörst du? Und denke immer daran, was wir uns vorgenommen haben, als wir zusammen hierher gekommen sind... :) :::::::Liebe Grüße Little Ani 21:07, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::: natürlich. Und dann werde ich ma sehn wen von euch ich im studivz finde ;-)--Yoda41 09:57, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) Raumschiffe Hallo yoda! Freut mich, dass es Dein Interesse weckt und Du scheinbar spontan mithilfst. Die Sternzerstörerfrage irritiert mich etwas, da es dazu bereits einen Artikel gibt und ich Ihn nicht ändern, aufspalten oder dergleich tun will. Könntest Du dazu bitte etwas beitragen? Danke! --Steffen Gebhart 21:26, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) :ja ok, ich werd ma sehn, was ich machen kann.!!--Yoda41 21:27, 27. Mai 2006 (CEST) Bilder Du hattest doch auch mal das Problem mir den Bildern, jetzt habe ich es! Meine Bilder sind im jpg.-Format, aber trotzdem lassen sie sich nicht hochladen. Hast du eine Idee, warum das nicht mehr funktioniert. Scheinbar funktioniert es ja bei dir einwandfrei... ;-) Gruß Little Ani 14:04, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :also ich hatte immer das problem wenn ich den bildern vor dem hochladen (auf der hochladenseite das 2- eingabefeld), einen anderen namen gegeben habe. Wenn ich den namen jetzt nicht mehr änder, klappt es.--Yoda41 15:06, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, das habe ich auch schon gemerkt, dass es nicht geht, wenn man den Namen im Nachhinein ändern will. Aber daran lag es gar nicht, denn ich bin jetzt dahinter gekommen, warum es vorher nicht ging. Meine Bilder waren nämlich zu groß. Ich habe sie einefach mit einem Programm geschrumpft und dann ging es sofort. Ich glaube es gibt da eine Sperre, die das Hochladen von hochauflösenden Bildern verhindert. Die Grenze muss wohl so bei 150kb liegen, schätze ich! Naja, hauptsache es klappt wieder ;-):Viel Spaß noch...Gruß Little Ani 18:06, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Kategorie der Bilder nicht vergessen! Hallo Yoda41! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Du die Bilder, welche Du hochlädst, keiner Kategorie hinzufügst! Bitte vergiss das nicht und hol es bei den bereits hochgeladenen nach, denn andere möchten vielleicht auch schnell und einfach nach bestimmten Bildern suchen, damit sie diese in Artikel einbauen können. Viel Spass im Urlaub! Bild:Wink.gif --Steffen Gebhart 01:07, 29. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Wird gemacht!! ;-) und danke!! war schön! Bin jetzt auch wieder da und stürze mich gleich an die arbiet bei Jedipedia!!mfg--Yoda41 14:13, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Willkommen zurück aus dem Urlaub! RC-9393 14:28, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Endlich bist du wieder da! Ich dachte du kommst gar nicht mehr aus dem Paradis, da es dir zu sehr gefallen hat. ;-) ::::Grüße Little Ani 17:54, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja wär auch gerne noch dageblieben ;-) ! Aber immerhin kann ich jetzt wieder schreiben. ::::::Auch von mir ein: Willkommen zu Hause Bild:Wink.gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 21:17, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) Original-Trilogie Wie... 15 Euro pro DVD... und das sagst Du so in einem Nebensatz? ;-) Verrätst Du Deine Quelle? Der Preis ist ja echt sehr attraktiv! Gruß, RC-9393 15:28, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Schon reingeguckt? Ja ich war auch überrascht, wo ich doch gelesen hatte, dass die um die 20 € kosten. Erst hab ich gedacht es wären nicht die richtigen, doch das sind die eindeutig. Hab die heute im Saturn in Köln gekauft, ich denke die werden in jedem anderen Saturn in Deutschland genau so wenig kosten, also sieh mal nach, wenn es bei dir einen gibt ;-)..--Yoda41 15:31, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Klingt gut, danke für den Tipp! Und natürlich viel Spaß beim Gucken; ich vermute, ich weiß, was Du heute abend vor hast... RC-9393 15:39, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ja ich denke das wird ne lange Nacht ;-).--Yoda41 15:44, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::: Berichte uns Morgen wie Du die DVDs fandest, ich will sie mir auch besorgen, viellicht nächste Woche, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 18:51, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) Was, bin ich etwas der erste, der die schon hat? ;-) natürlich berichte ich!! ich werd mir auch mal das bonusmaterial ansehen, obwohl das nicht so viel ist.--Yoda41 19:15, 14. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hab sie mir auch heute geholt und bin total begeistert! Da haben sich die Lucasfilm-Kollegen aber was ganz Feines einfallen lassen mit den Pappschubern! :D Saturn haben wir in Hildesheim leider nicht. Der Preis von 15 Euro ist ja unschlagbar! Wir haben hier zwar Media Markt, aber da kosten die 19,99. Medi Max war mit 17,99 noch ganz human, deshalb habe ich die Limited Editions dort geholt. Nur leider rattert die Disc 2 von Episode V bei mir. Muss ich morgen mal zurückbringen. Gruß --Premia 01:22, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Also ich hab mir gestern Episode V angesehen und ich fand die auch genial. Das was Ani bei Neuigkeiten geschrieben hat kann ich nur bestätigen!! Das Bildformat hat mich jetzt nicht sonderlich gestört. Nur ein nachteil war, dass der Eröffnungstext der Originalversion bei mir irgendwie auf Englisch war, der Film aber in deutsch. Bonusmaterial ist leider fast nichts dabei.--Yoda41 11:15, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::So...ich hab dann mal Episode V heute umgetauscht und das Rattern ist weg. Jetzt bin ich rund um glücklich! :) Zum Bonusmaterial: Kann es besseres Bonusmaterial geben, als die Urfassungen?!? :D --Premia 19:55, 15. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Naja, ich hatte die Originalversionen jetzt nicht als bonusmaterial angesehen, sondern als Hauptmaterial und hauptgrund, wesshalb ich die dvds gekauft habe. Ich hätte jetzt als bonusmaterial aber gern noch so interviews mit dem Schauspielern oder Hinter den Kulissen , oder Making offs gesehen.--Yoda41 10:07, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Nochwas zum Zusatzmaterial: Auf allen Cd2 ist die demo zu lego star wars drauf. Ich hab die mal installiert und es lohnt sich echt die mal zu spielen. Mann kann sogar zu zweit, an einer tastatur spielen.--Yoda41 21:41, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm, ich wusste zwar, dass die Demos drauf sind, aber gespielt habe ich sie noch nicht. Ich stehe nicht so auf Demo-Spiele. Aber wenn du sie empfiehlst, muss ich doch mal gucken gehen. Auf jeden Fall danke für den Hinweiß, Phil... ;) ::::-- Little Ani 21:44, 26. Sep 2006 (CEST) Fragen Lässt sich eigendlich auch irgendwie die Schrifftfarbe ändern, oder is die immer Schwarz?.--Yoda41 11:14, 22. Sep 2006 (CEST) Icon-Hilfe Hey, danke Yoda! Schön, dass du mir bei den Icons zur Hand gehst. Das ist doch ziemlich mühsam! Mit vereinten Kräften schaffen wir das! Viele dankbare Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:43, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ja das wird schon, ich habe schon einige kategorien durch. Nur bin ich mit manchen logos noch nicht so einverstanden: Das symbol für die "ära der rebellion" sollte doch besser dieses Rebellen-Allianz logo sein, als das des imperiums.--Yoda41 13:46, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Na, schau mal bei den Wookiees, die haben die gleichen Symbole. Allerdings haben wir schon 10, die haben nur 7. Es ist müßig darüber zu diskutieren, aber ich schaue mal, ob ich da ein... hm... Mittelding zwischen Imperium und Rebellion entwerfen kann. Ben Kenobi 13:52, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ja ich hab mir das bei wookieepedia schon angeschaut, ich ich finde, die haben das sehr seltsam geortnet, desshalb würde ich einfach mal vorschlagen, wir machen es denen nicht nach, sondern wie bei allem anderen einfach besser!!! ;-)--Yoda41 13:55, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Gute Idee! Wie gesagt, ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt. Ben Kenobi 13:56, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::noch was: wird es denn auf der Hauptseite auch so eine auflistung der symbole geben, wo sich erkennen lässt, von wann bis wann eine ära geht?.--Yoda41 13:58, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ja, da arbeite ich schon dran. Vielleicht überarbeite ich dann auch die Aufteilung und manche Überschriften der Hauptseite. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Es sieht jedoch irgendwie arm aus, wenn die Ären alle rote Links aufweisen. Deshalb müssten schnellstmöglich auch entsprechende Artikel verfasst werden. Da können wir uns Anfang der Woche mal mit RC-9393 drüber unterhalten. Ben Kenobi 14:13, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) PS: Achja, könntest du bitte auch mehrere Icons in die Artikel einbauen? Ich hab das bei Luke Skywalker z.B. schon korrigiert, da dieser ja nich nur im NJO tätig war, sondern während IMP geboren wurde, Pilot der REB war und ebenfalls am Aufbau der NEU beteiligt war. :Jo mach ich jetzt schon länger so, nur luke hab ich als einer der ersten gemacht.--Yoda41 14:20, 30. Sep 2006 (CEST) Grüße Tja diese Klone sind nunmal sehr zahlreich! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Grüße--RC-1313 "EXO" 21:40, 20. Okt 2006 (CEST)